Disney Emoji Blitz/Gallery
Images from the game Disney Emoji Blitz. App Icons Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon.jpg|The original icon Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon 2.png|Icon from August 18 to August 28, 2016 for the Ursula event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Halloween.png|Icon from October 1 to October 31, 2016 for the Halloween Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon 3.png|Icon from November 1 to November 10, 2016 for the Maleficent event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon 4.png|Icon from November 11 to December 13, 2016 for the release of Moana. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Christmas.png|Icon from December 14, 2016 to January 2, 2017 for the Christmas event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Aladdin.png|Icon from January 3 to January 11, 2017 for the Jafar event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Mulan.png|Icon from January 26, to February 1, 2017 for the Lunar New Year event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Valentine.png|Icon from February 2 to February 24, 2017 for the Valentine's Day event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Rapunzel.png|Icon from February 25 to March 15, 2017 for the Tangled Lanterns event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Beauty.png|Icon from March 16 to March 29, 2017 for the Beauty and the Beast event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Pooh.png|Icon from March 30 to April 19, 2017 for the Honey event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Earth.png|Icon from April 19 to May 9, 2017 for the Earth Day event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Triton.png|Icon from May 9 to May 25, 2017 for the 2nd Ursula event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Pirates.png|Icon from May 25 to June 1, 2017 for the release of Pirates Of the Caribbean 5. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Cars.png|Icon from June 1 to July 12, 2017 for the release of Cars 3. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Steamboat.png|Icon from July 12 to July 27, 2017 for the Ink event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Aurora.png|Icon from July 27 to August 9, 2017 for the Aurora event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon DuckTales.png|Icon from August 10 to August 30, 2017 for the DuckTales event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jungle.png|Icon from August 30 to September 14, 2017 for the Jungle Book event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Scar.png|Icon from September 14 to October 11, 2017 for the Scar event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Cruella.png|Icon from October 11 to November 2, 2017 for the Halloween event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon StarWars.png|Icon from November 2 to November 20, 2017 for the Star Wars event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Coco.png|Icon from November 20 to December 7, 2017 for the Coco Team event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Christmas 2.png|Icon from December 8, 2017 to January 4, 2018 for the Frozen event and the 2017 Christmas event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Wonderland.png|Icon from January 5 to January 16, 2018 for the Queen of Hearts event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Baymax.png|Icon from January 17 to January 24, 2018 for the Big Hero 6 event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Dots.png|Icon from January 25 to February 7, 2018 for the Rock the Dots event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Valentine 2.png|Icon from February 8 to February 28, 2018 for the 2018 Valentine's Day event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jafar.png|Icon from February 28 to March 12, 2018 for the 2nd Jafar event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Afternoon.png|Icon from March 12 to March 23, 2018 for the 2nd Disney Afternoon event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Vanellope.png|Icon from March 23 to March 29, 2018 for the Food Fight Face-Off event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon InsideOut.png|Icon from March 29 to April 11, 2018 for the Inside Out survival event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Merida.png|Icon from April 12 to April 26, 2018 for the 1.19.0 update. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Tangled.png|Icon from April 26 to May 4, 2018 for the 2nd Tangled Item Collection Event. MayThe4thLogo.png|Icon for two hours on May 4th, 2018. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Remy.png|Icon from May 5 to May 13, 2018 for the 2nd Food Fight Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Hercules.png|Icon from May 14 to May 23, 2018 for Hades Villain Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Kuzco.png|Icon from May 24 to June 1, 2018 for the Emperor's New Groove Item Collection Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Heimlich.png|Icon from June 2 to June 14, 2018 for the Bug's Life Clearing Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Incredibles.png|Icon from June 15 to June 21, 2018 for the Incredibles Survival. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Pixar.png|Icon from June 22 to July 3, 2018 for Pixar Month. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon SnowWhite.png|Icon from July 4 to July 14, 2018 for the Evil Queen Villain Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Anniversary 2.png|Icon from July 14 to July 20, 2018 for the game's second anniversary. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon RobinHood.png|Icon from July 20 to August 13, 2018 for the Rescuers Tag Team Event and the Robin Hood Food Fight Off Event. GPG.png|Glitch Icon on the Google Play Store from August 7 to August 13, 2018. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Magica.png|Icon from August 14 to August 24, 2018 for the Magica De Spell Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jessie.png|Icon from August 24 to September 5, 2018 for the Toy Story events. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Chef.png|Icon from September 6 to September 12, 2018 for the Swedish Chef Food Fight Off Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Incredikids.png|Icon from September 13 to September 25, 2018 for the Incredibles Challenge Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Celia.png|Icon from September 26 to October 26, 2018 for the Halloween events. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Oogie Boogie.png|Icon from October 26 to November 14, 2018 for the Oogie Boogie Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Rainbow Mickey.png|Icon from November 15 to November 20, 2018 for the Mickey Mouse 90th Birthday Clearing Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Ralph.jpeg|Icon from November 21 to November 28, 2018 for the Ralph Breaks the Internet Tag Team Event. Disney Emoji Blitz Darth Vader.jpg|Icon from November 29 to December 6, 2018 for the Darth Vader Event. Disney Emoji Blitz Christmas 3.jpg|Icon from December 6, 2018 to January 2, 2019 for the Christmas Events. 246x0w.jpg|Icon from January 3 to January 14, 2019 for the Classic Duo's Challenge Event. EmojiBlitz KH Event.jpg|Icon from January 15 to January 30, 2019 for the Kingdom Hearts 3 Clear Event. 246x0w-0.jpg|Icon from January 31 to March 3, 2019 for the 25.1.0 update. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Dr Facilier.jpg|Icon from March 4 to 26, 2019 for the Dr. Facilier Event. Emoji blitz icon.jpg|Icon from March 27 to April 23, 2019 for the Dumbo, Hunchback, and Pocahontas events. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Star Wars 2.jpg|Icon from April 24 to May 8, 2019 for the second Kylo Ren Event and Star Wars Challenge Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Gadget Grumpy Magic Carpet.jpg|Icon from May 9 to May 29, 2019 for the Rescue Ranger event, the second Evil Queen event, and the Aladdin events. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Pixar Month 2019.jpg|Icon from May 30 to July 1, 2019 for Pixar Month. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Merlin Anniversary 3.jpg|Icon from July 2 to July 23, 2019 for the game's third anniversary. DEB Update 28.2.1 Icon.jpg|Icon from July 24 to July 29, 2019 for the Lion King and Clear the Ink events. Note that this icon was released after the Lion King Survival Event which ended on July 22, 2019, despite Nala being featured on the icon. DEB Update 29 Icon.jpg|Icon from July 30 to August 14, 2019 for the Disney Parks Item Card event. Note that this icon was released before the Tamatoa Villain Event occurred, despite Tamatoa and Hei Hei being featured on the icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Update 29.1.jpg|Icon from August 15 to August 28, 2019 for the Tangled, Vanellope, and Tamatoa events. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Update 29.2.jpg|Icon from August 29, 2019 to September 16, 2019 for the Cinderella, Mary Poppins, and Cats Challenge events. Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_Update_30.jpg|Icon from September 17 to September 30 for the Aladdin Multi-map Event and the second Villains Challenge Event. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Update 30.1.2.png|Icon from October 1 to October 15, 2019 for Ursula's Soul-o-ween, the Nightmare Before Christmas events, and the Hocus Pocus Item Card event. Boxes Emoji Blitz Silver Box.png|Silver Box (Available for 15,000 coins at the Shop) Emoji Blitz Gold Box.png|Gold Box (Available for 30,000 coins at the Shop) Emoji Blitz Series I Box.png|Series I Box (Available for 30,000 coins at the Shop) Emoji Blitz Series II Box.png|Series II Box (Available for 30,000 coins at the Shop) Emoji Blitz Series III Box.png|Series III Box (Available for 30,000 coins at the Shop) Emoji Blitz Diamond Box.png|Diamond Box (Available for 200 gems at the Shop during special events or certain days) Emoji Blitz Rainbow Box.png|Rainbow Box (Available as prizes during special events) Emoji Blitz Villain Box.png|Villain Box (Available as prizes during villain events) Emoji Blitz Anniversary Box.png|1st Anniversary Box (Gifted for free during the anniversary event) Emoji Blitz Anniversary 2 Box.png|2nd Anniversary Box (Gifted for free during the anniversary event) Emoji Blitz Holiday Box.png|Holiday Box (Gifted for free during the 2 Christmas events) Emoji Blitz Broccoli Box.png|Broccoli Box (Gifted for free on April 1, 2018 during the Inside Out survival event) Earth Day Box.png|Earth Day Box (Gifted for free on April 22, 2018) Emoji Blitz Star Wars Box.png|Star Wars Box (Gifted for free on May 4, 2018 during Magic Keys Event #4 and on May 4, 2019 during the Star Wars Challenge Event) Pixar Box.png|Pixar Box (Gifted for free on June 1, 2018 and June 1, 2019 for Pixar Month) Emoji Blitz Emoji Box.png|World Emoji Day Box (Gifted for free on July 17, 2018 for World Emoji Day) Prize Chests Emoji Blitz Bronze Chest.png|Bronze Chest Emoji Blitz Silver Chest.png|Silver Chest Emoji Blitz Gold Chest.png|Gold Chest Emoji Blitz Diamond Chest.png|Diamond Chest Power-ups Emoji Blitz Lightning.png|Lightning Power Up Emoji Blitz Sunshine.png|Sunshine Power Up Emoji Blitz Star.png|Rainbow Star Power Up EmojiBlitzCoin.png|Coin EmojiBlitzHeart.png|Heart Emoji Blitz Gem.png|Gem Extracted MagicWand.png|Magic Wand Extracted PowerCharge.png|Power Charge Magic Key.png|Magic Key Extra_Time.png|Extra Time Boost Full_Power.png|Full Power Boost More_Items.png|More Items Boost Blitz_Start.png|Blitz Start Boost Sunshine.png|Sunshine Boost Playable characters EmojiBlitzSnowman.png| Abominable Snowman EmojiBlitzAbu.png| Abu EmojiBlitzAladdin.png| Aladdin EmojiBlitzAlice.png| Alice EmojiBlitzAlien.png| Alien EmojiBlitzAnger.png| Anger EmojiBlitzAnna.png| Anna EmojiBlitzAqua.png| Aqua EmojiBlitzArchimedes.png| Archimedes EmojiBlitzAriel.png| Ariel EmojiBlitzArthur.png| Arthur EmojiBlitzBailey.png| Bailey EmojiBlitzBaloo.png| Baloo EmojiBlitzBambi.png| Bambi EmojiBlitzBarbossa.png| Barbossa EmojiBlitzBaymax.png| Baymax EmojiBlitzBB-8.png| BB-8 EmojiBlitzBeast.png| The Beast EmojiBlitzBelle.png| Belle EmojiBlitzBernard.png| Bernard EmojiBlitzBert.png| Bert EmojiBlitzBianca.png| Bianca EmojiBlitzBingBong.png| Bing Bong EmojiBlitzBlueFairy.png| Blue Fairy EmojiBlitzBoPeep.png| Bo Peep EmojiBlitzBoo.png| Boo EmojiBlitzBride.png| The Bride EmojiBlitzBruce.png| Bruce EmojiBlitzBullseye.png| Bullseye EmojiBlitzBuzz.png| Buzz Lightyear EmojiBlitzCaptainHook.png| Captain Hook EmojiBlitzJackSparrow.png| Captain Jack Sparrow EmojiBlitzCarl.png| Carl EmojiBlitzCaterpillar.png| The Caterpillar EmojiBlitzCelia.png| Celia EmojiBlitzCheshireCat.png| Cheshire Cat EmojiBlitzChip.png| Chip EmojiBlitzChipN.png| Chip EmojiBlitzCinderella.png| Cinderella EmojiBlitzClawhauser.png| Clawhauser EmojiBlitzCogsworth.png| Cogsworth EmojiBlitzCri-Kee.png| Cri-Kee EmojiBlitzCruella.png| Cruella de Vil EmojiBlitzCrush.png| Crush EmojiBlitzCruz.png| Cruz Ramirez EmojiBlitzDaisy.png| Daisy Duck EmojiBlitzDale.png| Dale EmojiBlitzDante.png| Dante EmojiBlitzDarkwing.png| Darkwing Duck EmojiBlitzDarthVader.png| Darth Vader EmojiBlitzDash.png| Dash EmojiBlitzDavyJones.png| Davy Jones EmojiBlitzDestiny.png| Destiny EmojiBlitzDisgust.png| Disgust EmojiBlitzDonald.png| Donald Duck EmojiBlitzDopey.png| Dopey EmojiBlitzDory.png| Dory EmojiBlitzBabyDory.png| Baby Dory EmojiBlitzDrFacilier.png| Dr. Facilier EmojiBlitzDug.png| Dug EmojiBlitzDumbo.png| Dumbo EmojiBlitzEdna.png| Edna EmojiBlitzEeyore.png| Eeyore EmojiBlitzElastigirl.png| Elastigirl EmojiBlitzElsa.png| Elsa EmojiBlitzEnchantress.png| Enchantress EmojiBlitzEsmeralda.png| Esmeralda EmojiBlitzEVE.png| EVE EmojiBlitzEvilQueen.png| The Evil Queen EmojiBlitzFairyGodmother.png| The Fairy Godmother EmojiBlitzFauna.png| Fauna EmojiBlitzFear.png| Fear EmojiBlitzFigaro.png| Figaro EmojiBlitzFigment.png| Figment EmojiBlitzFinn.png| Finn EmojiBlitzFlik.png| Flik EmojiBlitzFlit.png| Flit EmojiBlitzFlora.png| Flora EmojiBlitzFlounder.png| Flounder EmojiBlitzFlynnRider.png| Flynn Rider EmojiBlitzForky.png| Forky EmojiBlitzFozzie-smile.png| Fozzie Bear EmojiBlitzFrozone.png| Frozone EmojiBlitzGadget.png| Gadget EmojiBlitzGaston.png| Gaston EmojiBlitzGenie.png| The Genie EmojiBlitzGizmoduck.png| Gizmoduck EmojiBlitzGoofy.png| Goofy EmojiBlitzGrammaTala.png| Gramma Tala EmojiBlitzGrumpy.png| Grumpy EmojiBlitzGus.png| Gus EmojiBlitzHades.png| Hades EmojiBlitzHank.png| Hank EmojiBlitzHatGhost.png| Hatbox Ghost EmojiBlitzHéctor.png| Héctor EmojiBlitzHeiHei.png| Hei Hei EmojiBlitzHeimlich.png| Heimlich EmojiBlitzHercules.png| Hercules EmojiBlitzHiro.png| Hiro EmojiBlitzHugo.png| Hugo EmojiBlitzIago.png| Iago EmojiBlitzImelda.png| Imelda EmojiBlitzJack.png| Jack Skellington EmojiBlitzSantaJack.png| Santa Jack EmojiBlitzJackJack.png| Jack-Jack EmojiBlitzJackson.png| Jackson Storm EmojiBlitzJafar.png| Jafar EmojiBlitzJasmine.png| Jasmine EmojiBlitzJessie.png| Jessie EmojiBlitzJiminy.png| Jiminy Cricket EmojiBlitzJoy.png| Joy EmojiBlitzJudyH.png| Judy Hopps EmojiBlitzKaa.png| Kaa EmojiBlitzKermit.png| Kermit the Frog EmojiBlitzLouie.png| King Louie EmojiBlitzTriton.png| King Triton EmojiBlitzKristoff.png| Kristoff EmojiBlitzKronk.png| Kronk EmojiBlitzKuzco.png| Kuzco EmojiBlitzKylo.png| Kylo Ren EmojiBlitzLady.png| Lady EmojiBlitzLaunchpad.png| Launchpad McQuack EmojiBlitzMcQueen.png| Lightning McQueen EmojiBlitzLilo.png| Lilo EmojiBlitzLouis.png| Louis EmojiBlitzLukeS.png| Luke Skywalker EmojiBlitzLumiere.png| Lumière EmojiBlitzMadHatter.png| The Mad Hatter EmojiBlitzMadamMim.png| Madam Mim EmojiBlitzLeota.png| Madame Leota EmojiBlitzMagicCarpet.png| Magic Carpet EmojiBlitzMagicMirror.png| Magic Mirror EmojiBlitzMagica.png| Magica de Spell EmojiBlitzMaidMairan.png| Maid Marian EmojiBlitzMal.png| Mal EmojiBlitzMaleficent.png| Maleficent EmojiBlitzMarie.png| Marie EmojiBlitzMarshmallow.png| Marshmallow EmojiBlitzMaryPoppins.png| Mary Poppins EmojiBlitzMaryS.png| Mary Sanderson EmojiBlitzMaui.png| Maui EmojiBlitzMaximus.png| Maximus EmojiBlitzMeeko.png| Meeko EmojiBlitzMegara.png| Meg EmojiBlitzMerida.png| Merida EmojiBlitzMerlin.png| Merlin EmojiBlitzMerryweather.png| Merryweather EmojiBlitzMickey.png| Mickey Mouse EmojiBlitz8-BitMickey.png| 8-Bit Mickey EmojiBlitzOldMickey.png| Steamboat Willie Mickey EmojiBlitzHolidayMickey.png| Holiday Mickey EmojiBlitzSorcererMickey.png| Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey EmojiBlitzRainbowMickey.png| Rainbow Mickey EmojiBlitzVampireMickey.png| Vampire Mickey EmojiBlitzMiguel.png| Miguel EmojiBlitzMikeW.png| Mike EmojiBlitzMinnie.png| Minnie Mouse EmojiBlitzOldMinnie.png| Retro Minnie EmojiBlitzHolidayMinnie.png| Holiday Minnie EmojiBlitzRoseGoldMinnie.png| Rose Gold Minnie EmojiBlitzWitchMinnie.png| Witch Minnie EmojiBlitzMoana.png| Moana EmojiBlitzMontereyJack.png| Monterey Jack EmojiBlitzMrIncredible.png| Mr. Incredible EmojiBlitzMrToad.png| Mr. Toad EmojiBlitzMrsPotts.png| Mrs. Potts EmojiBlitzMulan.png| Mulan EmojiBlitzMushu.png| Mushu EmojiBlitzNala.png| Nala EmojiBlitzNemo.png| Nemo EmojiBlitzNickW.png| Nick Wilde EmojiBlitzOlaf.png| Olaf EmojiBlitzOogie.png| Oogie Boogie EmojiBlitzOswald.png| Oswald the Lucky Rabbit EmojiBlitzPascal.png| Pascal EmojiBlitzPegasus.png| Pegasus EmojiBlitzPepita.png| Pepita EmojiBlitzPerdita.png| Perdita EmojiBlitzPeterPan.png| Peter Pan EmojiBlitzPiglet.png| Piglet EmojiBlitzPinocchio.png| Pinocchio EmojiBlitzPluto.png| Pluto EmojiBlitzHolidayPluto.png| Holiday Pluto EmojiBlitzPocahontas.png| Pocahontas EmojiBlitzThePrince.png| The Prince EmojiBlitzPrinceCharming.png| Prince Charming EmojiBlitzPrinceEric.png| Prince Eric EmojiBlitzPhilip.png| Prince Phillip EmojiBlitzAtta.png| Princess Atta EmojiBlitzAurora.png| Princess Aurora EmojiBlitzPrincessLeia.png| Princess Leia EmojiBlitzPua.png| Pua EmojiBlitzPumbaa.png| Pumbaa EmojiBlitzQuasimodo.png| Quasimodo EmojiBlitzQueenOfHearts.png| The Queen of Hearts EmojiBlitzRabbit.png| Rabbit EmojiBlitzRafiki.png| Rafiki EmojiBlitzRainbowUnicorn.png| Rainbow Unicorn EmojiBlitzRajah.png| Rajah EmojiBlitzRalph.png| Ralph EmojiBlitzRandallB.png| Randall EmojiBlitzRapunzel.png| Rapunzel EmojiBlitzRay.png| Ray EmojiBlitzRemy.png| Remy EmojiBlitzRey.png| Rey EmojiBlitzRobinHood.png| Robin Hood EmojiBlitzRoz.png| Roz EmojiBlitzRussell.png| Russell EmojiBlitzSadness.png| Sadness EmojiBlitzSally.png| Sally EmojiBlitzSarahS.png| Sarah Sanderson EmojiBlitzScar.png| Scar EmojiBlitzScrooge.png| Scrooge McDuck EmojiBlitzSebastian.png| Sebastian EmojiBlitzShenzi.png| Shenzi EmojiBlitzSimba.png| Simba EmojiBlitzSnowWhite.png| Snow White EmojiBlitzSora.png| Sora EmojiBlitzSpiritMufasa.png| Spirit Mufasa EmojiBlitzStitch.png| Stitch EmojiBlitzSully.png| Sulley EmojiBlitzSven.png| Sven EmojiBlitzSwedishChef.png| Swedish Chef EmojiBlitzTamatoa.png| Tamatoa EmojiBlitzThumper.png| Thumper EmojiBlitzTiana.png| Tiana EmojiBlitzTigger.png| Tigger EmojiBlitzTimon.png| Timon EmojiBlitzTimothyMouse.png| Timothy Mouse EmojiBlitzTink.png| Tinker Bell EmojiBlitzTramp.png| Tramp EmojiBlitzUrsula.png| Ursula EmojiBlitzVanellope.png| Vanellope EmojiBlitzViolet.png| Violet EmojiBlitzWALL.png| WALL-E EmojiBlitzWebby.png| Webby EmojiBlitzWhiteRabbit.png| White Rabbit EmojiBlitzWinifred.png| Winifred Sanderson EmojiBlitzPooh.png| Winnie the Pooh EmojiBlitzWoody.png| Woody EmojiBlitzYenSid.png| Yen Sid EmojiBlitzYesss.png| Yesss EmojiBlitzZero.png| Zero Unplayable characters CDA DEB Cameo.jpeg|CDA seen when using Roz's power. DuchessDEBCameo.png|Duchess seen when using Marie's power. DamlatiansDEBCameo.png|Penny and Freckles seen when using Perdita's power. Dalmatians2DEBCameo.png|Rolly, Patch, and Lucky seen when using Perdita's power. RexDEBCameo.png|Rex seen when using Jessie's power. MarlinDEBCameo.png|Marlin and Squirt seen when using Nemo's power. SquirtDEBCameo.png|Squirt seen when using Crush's power. GuidoDEBCameo.png|Guido seen when using Lightning McQueen's power. MissFritterDEBCameo.png|Miss Fritter seen when using Cruz Ramirez's power. FloraDEBCameo.png|Flora seen when using Aurora's power. FaunaDEBCameo.png|Fauna seen when using Aurora's power. MerryweatherDEBCameo.png|Merryweather seen when using Aurora's power. MonkeysDEBCameo.png|Monkey Minions seen when using King Louie's power. GoGo&WasabiDEBCameo.png|Gogo and Wasabi seen when using Hiro's power. HoneyLemonDEBCameo.png|Honey Lemon seen when using Hiro's power. FredDEBCameo.png|Fred seen when using Hiro's power. NaveenDEBCameo.png|Prince Naveen (frog form) seen when using Tiana's power. MusesDEBCameo.png|The Muses seen when using Meg's power. SkinnerDEBCameo.png|Chef Skinner seen when using Remy's power. BuckyDEBCameo.png|Bucky seen when using Kronk's power. AntColonyDEBCameo.png|The Ant Colony seen when using Atta's power. DwarvesDEBCameo.png|Doc, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, and Sneezy seen when using Dopey's power. OrvilleDEBCameo.PNG|Orville seen when using Bianca's power. RangersDEBCameo.png|Zipper seen when using Dale's power. Blackbeard&SalazarDEBCameo.png|Blackbeard and Captain Salazar seen when using Jack Sparrow's power. KrakenDEBCameo.png|The Kraken seen when using Davy Jones' power. StormtroopersDEBCameo.png|Stormtroopers seen when using Finn's power. HyenasDEBCameo.png|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed seen when using Scar's power. HugoPower.png|Victor and Laverne seen when using Hugo's Power CardSoldiersDEBCameo.png|Card Soldiers seen when using the Queen of Hearts' power. PoeDeSpellDEBCameo.png|Poe De Spell seen when using Magica de Spell's power. Gameplay screenshots Disney Emoji Blitz Title Card.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz1.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz 2.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz 3.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz 4.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz 5.jpg EmojiBlitzInfo-Kermit.png EmojiBlitzUnlock-Kermit.png EmojiBlitzInfo-Fozzie.png EmojiBlitzUnlock-Fozzie.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Kermit1.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Fozzie2.png 59386060_2707387889383664_2662186752021626880_n.jpg EmojiBlitzAbility-Kermit2.png EmojiBlitzAbility-Fozzie1.png 61045988_10217172529480548_1975266059409686528_n.jpg EmojiBlitz-Keyboard.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitRainbow.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitBanjo.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieMicrophone.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitCoffee.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-HotAirBalloon.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-Kermitlilypad.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieTie.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieChicken.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-FozzieGlasses.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-Theatre.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitTuxedo.png DisneyEmojiBlitz-KermitDirectorChair.png Emoji Collections 37739755_10156485931807128_3222446037281013760_n.jpg 24131140_10209851145990340_3206385900810027815_n.jpg 24068289_10209851146030341_3480952306477357292_n.jpg 40031460_2082827068428958_7670723075674996736_n.jpg 37830488_10156485950477128_6851208741111463936_n.jpg 23658402_1684104991610340_5967442964038497650_n.jpg 26168629_10211627743511645_7812610935584410555_n.jpg Collection items Emoji Powers image0.png|''Tap Aqua's keyblade to cast Bubble Blaster and clear emojis!'' Image1.png|''Make a wave of bubbles to clear away emojis!'' hbjguio.png|''Tap to place a Rainbow Star and bring Pinocchio emojis to life!'' 59386060_2707387889383664_2662186752021626880_n.jpg|'' Yep, this cricket's a lucky one! Clear lucky Cri-Kee emojis for a special effect.'' image5.png Elsa-Emoji-50.png|''Tap the board to clear a row with an icy freeze.'' EB2.png true love.png|''The Prince kisses Snow White awake. Their love clears nearby emojis!'' image6.png|''Miss Bunny makes Thumper twitterpated, thumping and clearing emojis!'' 852232-disney-emoji-blitz-android-screenshot-activating-the-mickey.jpg|'' Creates Lightning Clouds with Mickey magic!'' tttt (2).png|''Transforms nearby emojis into Tiana emojis'' screen696x696.jpg image3.png|'' Snow White's animal friends bring Sunshine to the board!'' image4.png|'' Magic Mirror reflects the fairest powerups, items, and emojis of them all!'' image2.jpg|''Spin spaghetti to bring Lady and Tramp together for a heart-eye score bonus!'' image1.jpg|''Escapes the dog catcher to clear emojis on the path'' image2.png|'' Blows kisses to the board. Heart eye emojis give extra coins!'' image0.jpg|''Slash the board and toss the Sword of Truth to clear emojis!'' JoY.jpg|''Tap an emoji to create a Sunshine and spread Joy nearby!'' 20p.jpg|''Rainclouds roll on the board and clear emojis near the bottom.'' image4.jpg|''Tap the red memory spheres to get fired up!'' image1.png.jpg|''Helicopter ears! Clear emojis and bring power-ups together for combos!'' Pinocchio_Power.jpg|''Pinocchio's nose grows and grows, clearing emojis as it goes!'' Miscellaneous EmojiBlitz-dress princess.jpg EmojiBlitz-dress Anna and Elsa.jpg EmojiBlitzMickey-angry.png EmojiBlitzMickey-cry.png EmojiBlitzMickey-fear.png EmojiBlitzMickey-kiss.png EmojiBlitzMickey-nerd.png EmojiBlitzMickey-sad.png EmojiBlitzMickey-sick.png EmojiBlitzMickey-stars.png EmojiBlitzMickey-sunglasses.png EmojiBlitzMickey-tears.png EmojiBlitzMickey-teeth.png EmojiBlitzMickey-wink.png EmojiBlitzMickey-happy.png EmojiBlitzMickey-hearts.png EmojiBlitzMickey-tongue.png EmojiBlitzMickey-worried.png EmojiBlitzMickey-nervous.png EmojiBlitzMickey-sleep.png EmojiBlitzMickey-smirk.png EmojiBlitzMinnie-happy.png EmojiBlitzMinnie-hearts.png EmojiBlitzMinnie-tongue.png EmojiBlitzMinnie-worried.png EmojiBlitzMinnie-nervous.png EmojiBlitzMinnie-sleep.png EmojiBlitzMinnie-kiss.png EmojiBlitzDonald-happy.png EmojiBlitzDonald-hearts.png EmojiBlitzDonald-tongue.png EmojiBlitzDonald-worried.png EmojiBlitzDonald-nervous.png EmojiBlitzDonald-sleep.png EmojiBlitzDonald-angry.png EmojiBlitzDaisy-happy.png EmojiBlitzDaisy-hearts.png EmojiBlitzDiasy-tongue.png EmojiBlitzDiasy-worried.png EmojiBlitzDiasy-nervous.png EmojiBlitzDiasy-sleep.png EmojiBlitzDiasy-wink.png EmojiBlitzPluto-happy.png EmojiBlitzPluto-hearts.png EmojiBlitzPluto-tongue.png EmojiBlitzPluto-worried.png EmojiBlitzPluto-nervous.png EmojiBlitzPluto-sleep.png EmojiBlitzPluto-lick.png EmojiBlitzKermit-happy.png EmojiBlitzKermit-hearts.png EmojiBlitzKermit-tongue.png EmojiBlitzKermit-worried.png EmojiBlitzKermit-nervous.png EmojiBlitzKermit-sleep.png EmojiBlitzKermit-banjo.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-happy.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-hearts.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-tongue.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-worried.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-nervous.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-sleep.png EmojiBlitzFozzie-tomato.png Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 1.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 2.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 3.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 4.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 5.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 6.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 7.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 8.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 9.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 10.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 11.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 12.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz Emoji 13.jpg EmojiBlitz-tux.png EmojiBlitz-tie.png EmojiBlitz-stage.png EmojiBlitz-rainbow.png EmojiBlitz-mic.png EmojiBlitz-lilypad.png EmojiBlitz-groucho.png EmojiBlitz-coffee.png EmojiBlitz-chicken.png EmojiBlitz-chair.png EmojiBlitz-banjo.png EmojiBlitz-balloon.png Merchandise Emoji Bllitz sweatshirt Kermit.jpg Emoji Bllitz sweatshirt Fozzie.jpg ugjkbucfzkpy.jpg minnie-mouse-emoji-iphone-6-6s-case-customizable-official-disney-store.jpg disney-princess-belle-character-emoji-pattern color fb 2.jpg Category:Game galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries